Academy Wars
by ohmoyashi
Summary: There is conflict among the great magic schools and Fione Duval, an average Lucean student, is trapped in the crossfire.Her involvement was "only by sheer coincidence", but what if it was even more than just that? Summary sucks.K -T. On hiatus.
1. Act 1: Drifting

**This is a group story from the Starting Writer's Group in Tinierme. ^o^ I did not write this all by myself; it's a group effort. This is how it started (courtesy to Armel, the group mod and thread starter):**

What a sad day. I got an F+ on my math test. I didn`t know you could get an F+. It makes it look like a super F, or super fail! Well, I`m going home now. I don`t care about last class. I`m not going to it!

"YO!" called Bibi. I stopped turned around and looked at his happy face with my unhappy face hoping it would let him know that I want him to go away.

"You can`t go now. Still one class left!" he smiled.

"Put a god damned cork in it, Bi. I don`t wanna go." I snapped!

"Hey now! No need for these words of unkindness."

"Try to make me stop!" I stared at him with a very evil look. I didn`t care if he was my age. I was taller! We`re about 15 and have all the same classes, every day. Sigh.

"Here eat this." he puts an apple in my mouth. Then we moved his hand along my brown flowing hair as it blowed in the wind. I stared at his short blue hair.

"Hmmm! Hmmm!" I said trying to remove the apple.

"Now now . A good girl wouldn`t miss class!" He took my arm and became dragging me to my next class.

**The ****only 2 contributors are Strome and I, until further notice. **** (::LEGEND:: Strome=underlined, moi=normal.)**

**

* * *

**

'Sans Biadhaiche Lythargié, please report to the Grand Chamber. Sans Biadhaiche Lythargié, please report to the Grand Chamber.'

"Bibi," I chirped, "You're so cool." Bibi smiled ever so weakly. He was just too modest, which was hard to believe behind his loud, jovial exterior. "...You think so?"

"Well, yeah!" I slipped my hand out of his grip and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Sans Bibi, youngest prodigy of the 2nd Order of Lucea in all of our history!" I proclaimed.

Bibi grinned sheepishly. "Thank you, uhm-- I really have to go now. I'll see you after the meeting okay? Be good while I'm gone." Before he'd say any more useless things, I pushed him off into a head start. "Yeah, okay! You better not be late, Bibi! Good luck!"

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤

'I wonder if Bibi's nervous', I thought, tracing the fog that built up on the window. '..If only I could go and see him.'

A loud slap on my desk made me jump. "W-Wha--?" "Miss Duval! What in the name of Lucea has kept you away from paying attention?!" The usual scoldings. Ah, don't be surprised. I've grown accustomed to this stuff since the dawn of my existence.

"If you do not wish to listen to the class discussion, I might as well give you another zero for the next exam!" Just let him fume. Then let him chill. It'd be best that I don't respond in this situation, since I'd just be adding coal to the fire.

"Do you hear me, Miss Duval? A zero!" Sir I-forgot-his-name paused, huffing and gritting his teeth. The countdown begins. 3... 2... 1...

"Get out of my class immediately!!"

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤

I twirled a daisy stalk between my thumb and my forefinger, lazing about on the grass. Don't worry 'bout me. 23rd time this semester to get sent out of class? No sweat. I've been under far worse conditions.

"Bibi, you're too kind," I muttered solemnly. I just weigh him down, keep him from achieving the best of the best, you know? I'm useless. A drag. An extra load.

Everytime I'm alone like this, my mind drifts off to Bibi. Sooner or later, he'll have to let go of me. Sooner or later, the gap between us will grow greater. And Sooner or later, I'll be left behind.

I don't even belong here. Bibi's the sole reason I'm still attending school, while my scholarship's what's delaying my ultimate expulsion.

"Oh, just hurry up already, you darned little expulsion letter. I drastically need to get out of this dump," I groaned.

Instantaneously, the silence was broken by the rustling of trees, followed by the outpour of squawking crows. Is there something in the forest? I whipped my head around and peered over the fence. The forest looming at the mountain top swayed ferociously in warning.

Sans Torin poured out of the main hall below, white robes flailing behind them. Did I ever mention that I was sitting on a hill?

Soon after copping a feel, Torin bounded to the forest. Out of eagerness, I realized that I was on my feet, edging nearer and nearer to the center of activity. Then I saw the third Headmaster, one of those from the 2nd Order of Lucea, holding his Ankh-rune Staff, his shimmering silver robes billowing behind him. It seems that we were under attack.

**

* * *

I was adding tidbits too eagerly. =o=" But that's 'cause nobody else was adding. They thought that it was too confusing and all of them decided to wait for the romance to come around, since romance was their "forte", according to two or three active group-story contributors.**

**Strome doesn't go online much. So that's why I'm flying semi-solo for a while. XD The adventure doesn't end here! It's only just begun! (Le DUH.) *is shot***

**~Yukari. R&Rs greatly appreciated! **


	2. Act 2: Under Attack

**Here's the continuation. Strome's contributing a teensy bit more (Huzzah), but overall, I'm still the only one enthusiastic about this thread. "orz**

**

* * *

**

Billowing storm clouds raced above the school and cast their shadows upon the fields as we were all to face the dangers it brought about.

Blue wisps and sparks rocketed into the air in a loose ball of energy and shot through a giant black wall. It left a gaping hole in the dark blanket. Before it could regenerate, several more magical attacks were initiated by the Sans Torin.

I was completely absorbed into the battle. It wasn't so strange how my body couldn't react to the black orb funneling towards me. It was simply impossible to evade.

I shut my eyes and felt myself break into cold sweat in the spur of the moment. Dirt, gravel, and dust whirled around and forced my hands over my mouth. The impact would be intense. I wouldn't be able to run. I feel like cursing right now.

"Hey!" A small, yet distict, voice startled me, just as I was punched by what might have been a huge fist and I got hurled into the air. My body sent pangs of pain and jammed up my nerve cells. I gnawed deep into my lip to keep the tears away.

I hit ground level bone-crushingly hard, but not as overwhelming as I expected it to be. A glimpse of a white robe jumpstarted my system and I bolted upright, panting. One of the Sans Torin had saved me.

Reille Kaivre's back was against me. He had raised his enchanted unbreakable lithium rod in the air, attempting to break an attack. He seemed to have notice me staggering up, and soon swerved to my side. 

"Alright?" he asked. I nodded. He held his hand out for me and I gratefully took it and pulled myself up. He eyed me carefully. "Any wounds? You have to get safe..."

"I'd do fine." I pressed. "Who're we against?" Reille hesitated, then answered.

"Avantia... Ilev, Ilev Academy." He said, his expression slightly distant and cool.

"Another academy war? You can't let me out of this!" I laughed. I plucked my emerald-hilt sabre from my side and swung it in the air, the blade gleaming in my hand. 

"You don't have to force yourself."Reille said, then he considered his words for a moment. "If anything happens, don't blame me." 

I smiled. Fione Duval has entered the battlefield.

I sprinted straight out onto the battlefield, nearly slicing through the grasslands and pushing Bibi off balance.

"Fione!" Bibi exclaimed. "Get away from--" We cut our eye contact and stabbed through a ghoul in unison. "Now's not the time to be protective, Bibi!" I shouted, grunting as a claw whipped past my face, planting three small slits on my chin.

Bibi pushed me back and launched himself at a ghoul. "You aren't part of the Sans Torin! So get back to the school and warn the others!"

It was infuriating. It angered me just listening to him rant in between sword swings. "I don't care if I'm not Sans Torin, just let me have my turn, Bibi!" I raised my sword high, parallel to my eyes, and charged through a row of ghastly souls. I felt my hand go numb at the impact each time, but I held on stubbornly.

I want to make Bibi eat his words.

"Haiche," Reille interrupted. "I have issued Fione battleground duty. She is, after all, one of our best Sword Maidens." Bibi nodded his head. I grinned thankfully at Reille.

"Ilev has changed tactics. We need a defense tactic against necro-magic. There is a necromancer in their ranks!" Bibi noted.

"I've called our most able healers and light-bearers to the fray. Recruits shall arrive soon." Reille said.

As quick as the words that rolled out of Reille's tongue, a swarm of Sans Aldir swept across the plain, holding their staffs high in the air. They came to the aid of tired Sans Torin and those affected by poison.

I dropped down, missing a swipe from a spirit, then came springing back up with an sword-lash aimed at the heavens. The winds screeched and bounced off my blade, cutting through several other spirits in a neat row. I smirked. How amusing can this possible get? I lent my ear to the subtle discussion nearby.

"We're at a disadvantage right now," Reille said in a low voice, "Ilev are most probably watching us from a safe area above."

"...And as we fight summoned spirits, we're already giving them the chance to plan their next attack," Bibi finished, a gold flame atop his pointer finger. He closed one eye and aimed at the walls.

Reille nodded. "I believe they're hidden in the forests. Where else can they possibly be to be able to control such a massive amount of spirits?" Reille opened his hand to a ghoul swooping towards him. He swiftly balled his fingers into a fist, and turned his attention away from the then distorted sliver of smoke.

"Kaivre, Lythargié," The head of Sans Aldir called.

"Sans Yurik Cathedra," Reille's mouth broke into a lopsided grin. "Glad to see you out in the open," he chided.

Yurik snorted. "I had to postpone my study. Now prove to me that this situation is worth it."

Yurik's gaze fell upon me. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "What business does a normal student have with this battle?"

Bibi straightened up, looking Yurik in the eye. "We have assigned her here to fight alongside the Torin," he responded. With that, Yurik said no more. It was simply foolish to question the decisions of the Sans Torin.

**

* * *

Well. I'll post the next one later. :d Bored out of my mind.**

**~Yukari. R&Rs are welcome.**


End file.
